


Cocoa with marshmallows

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: В окно ударил снежок. Нико даже не нужно было выглядывать, чтобы узнать кто его бросил.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez





	Cocoa with marshmallows

В окно ударил снежок. Нико даже не нужно было выглядывать, чтобы узнать кто его бросил. Он спустился на первый этаж, открыл дверь и на пороге увидел фигуру скрытую коробкой с гирляндами, ёлочными игрушками и подарками — Лео. Каждый год это был Лео. Это считай превратилось в их маленькую традицию.  
Однажды Вальдес ввалился в его дом прямо под Рождество. Он, мягко говоря, был в шоке от того, что Нико ничего не украсил к празднику, да и отмечать его не собирался. Тогда Лео остался в доме ди Анджело на всю ночь, которую они провели смотря фильмы и попивая горячий шоколад.  
— Доброе утро и счастливого Рождества, — заговорила коробка.  
Нико, смеясь, забрал у друга коробку, пропуская в дом.  
— Классная пижама, — оценил Лео, снимая ботинки.  
— Я тебя уже благодарил за неё, — отозвался хозяин дома откуда-то из гостиной.  
— Мне теперь даже на объятья не рассчитывать? — сказал Вальдес, снимая красный шарф и такого же цвета шапку с помпоном.  
Вместо ответа ди Анджело подошёл к Лео и обнял его. Что ж, это было неловко.  
— Теперь доволен? — спросил Нико, тыкаясь носом куда-то в шею. Его гость пах как самый лучший вечер возле камина.  
— Ага, — по голосу было слышно, что он улыбается.  
Ди Анджело отпустил друга и они пошли на чердак за ёлкой. Вальдес каждый год, когда приходилось спускать ёлку, жаловался на искусственное дерево и говорил, что гораздо лучше было бы поставить настоящее. И каждый год Лео радовался, когда приходилось её убирать, и он не обнаруживал под ней иголок, которые наверняка ждали его дома. Этот раз исключением не оказался.  
— Нико, я всё ещё могу принести тебе настоящую ёлку, только скажи, — произнёс Лео, когда они подняли завёрнутое дерево.  
— Не скажу, — отозвался хозяин дома, начиная спуск.  
Стоило им оказаться в гостиной и отпустить ёлку, Лео сразу лёг на пол.  
— Эй, — Нико подошёл к другу, — если ты собираешься умереть, то может сразу на кладбище пойдём, — сказал он, легко касаясь Вальдеса носком. — Я твой труп потом сам не вытащу.  
— Ты всегда можешь позвать кого-то, кто поможет тебе избавиться от тела, — ответил Лео, закрыв глаза.  
— Лео, — ди Анджело присел на корточки.  
— М-м?  
— Этот кто-то ты.  
  
Через несколько минут Вальдес всё же поднялся. Только он сделал это, как Нико бросил ему гирлянду.  
— Удивительно, что ты не попытался меня ей обмотать, — подойдя к дереву и уже вешая провод с разноцветными огнями на зелёные ветки, сказал друг.  
— Могу исправить эту ошибку, — улыбнулся ему ди Анджело.   
— Вот уж спасибо, обойдусь. Лучше повесь пока игрушки.  
  
Ещё пара часов и ёлка полностью преобразилась, а следом за ней и гостиная. Наконец, в доме Нико появилась атмосфера праздника.  
— Напомни-ка, — попросил Лео, осматривая комнату, — кто в прошлом году выбирал фильм.  
— Ты, вроде, — лёжа на диване вверх ногами, ди Анджело пытался вспомнить, что они включали в прошлом году.  
Это тоже была их маленькая традиция. За час или чуть больше до полуночи они включали кино, которое выбирал только один из них. Если в прошлом году это делал Лео, то в этом должен Нико и наоборот.  
— Снова супергероика?  
— Ага, — отозвался хозяин дома, широко улыбнувшись. В этот момент он чертовски сильно напоминал кота.  
Лео ушёл на кухню и вернулся через несколько минут с двумя большими кружками горячего напитка — какао со взбитыми сливками и зефиром. Ничего вкуснее Нико никогда не пил. Ди Анджело не понимал как у его друга вышло уговорить выпить его в их первое совместное Рождество, но он точно знал, что этот напиток теперь прочно ассоциируется у него с праздником.  
— Только попкорна не хватает, — сказал Нико, когда Тони Старк на экране ответил кто он без костюма.  
— Лови, — откуда-то из коробки Лео достал две пачки зефира.  
— Мне иногда кажется, что в твоей коробке найдётся абсолютно всё, — произнёс ди Анджело, открывая упаковку. — Скажи, ты случайно туда велосипед не засунул?  
— Сомневаюсь, что там будет велосипед, — ответил Вальдес, посмотрев на время в своём телефоне. — Зато точно найдётся подарок.  
Полночь. Нико знал, что его друг всегда приносит ему подарок на Рождество, а ещё он знал, что Лео не достанет его раньше полуночи.  
Гость немного порылся в своей коробке и достал — нет, не яркий свёрток, — тёмно-серый подарок, украшенный чёрно-белой лентой.  
Ди Анджело тоже не оставлял друга без сюрприза. Он нагнулся за диван, на котором он сидели и вытащил красную коробку с оранжевым бантом.  
— Кхм-кхм, — немного откашлялся Лео. — Дорогой Нико, ты самый мрачный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Иногда мне кажется, что ты способен убить кого-нибудь. Так вот, если такое произойдёт, я помогу тебе закопать труп.  
— Как мило, — отозвался хозяин дома.  
И Вальдес продолжил, всё так же важно, заставляя Нико давится смехом.  
В момент, когда ди Анджело всё же засмеялся, Лео прекратил попытки показаться серьёзным. Вместо этого он отложил подарок и потянулся к Нико. В следующую минуту он уже сидел на поверженном ди Анджело.   
— Сдаёшься? — спросил гость брыкающегося Нико.  
— Ещё чего.  
Ди Анджело думал, что Лео начнёт щекотать его, но нет. Вальдес, который и так, нависнув, оказался чертовски близко, придвинулся к лицу Нико и поцеловал его в нос.  
— А если подумать?  
— Если подумать, — начал хозяин дома, — то я хочу чтоб ты слез с меня и развернул свой подарок, — сказал он, сталкивая Вальдеса с себя, а затем, случайно, и с дивана.  
Лео не успел подняться, а Нико уже бросил ему красный подарок и начал речь, подражая Вальдесу.  
— Дорогой Лео, ты та ещё заноза в заднице. Ты каждый год влетаешь в мой дом и заставляешь его сверкать огнями. Я мог бы спокойно дожидаться полуночи, читая книгу, если бы не ты. — он сделал паузу, а после, улыбнувшись, сказал: — Спасибо тебе. Ты делаешь эти сутки чуточку ярче.  
— Кто ты и что сделал с Нико? — спросил Вальдес, потянувшись за тёмно-серым подарком. Передав его, гость задал новый вопрос: — Открываем насчёт «три»?  
Получив в ответ кивок, Лео начал счёт.  
— Три, — произнесли они в один голос, и потянули за ленты.  
— Помню, ты недавно купил проигрыватель для виниловых пластинок, — произнёс Вальдес, наблюдая за ди Анджело, который достал из тёмной бумаги пластинку с чёрным парадом.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, — сказал Нико, разглядывая картинку со скелетом. Лео не мог не улыбаться, когда смотрел на то, как сверкают глаза ди Анджело. — Раскрывай свой, — наконец оторвав взгляд от подарка, попросил хозяин дома.  
Теперь настала очередь Нико следить за реакцией друга. Лео аккуратно раскрывал яркую бумагу.  
— Знаешь, ты делаешь это мучительно долго, — прокомментировал ди Анджело.   
Вальдес, уже распаковавший подарок, лишь улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
Друг перевёл взгляд на то, что скрывала бумага. Клавиатура.  
— Ты как-то жаловался, что тебе не хватает новых клавиатуры и мышки для компьютера, — наблюдая за Вальдесом, сказал Нико. — Кстати, насчёт мышки. — он снова наклонился за диван. — Лови, — произнёс ди Анджело и бросил что-то.   
Это была плюшевая крыса.  
— Я не уверен, что эту мышь можно подключить к компьютеру, — ответил Лео, разглядывая пойманную игрушку.  
Вальдес не заметил того, что Нико скрывал за спиной. Хозяин дома перебрался с дивана на пол и уселся напротив своего гостя.  
— Да, возможно, ты прав. — достал маленькую коробочку в оранжевой бумаге и с красным бантиком. Лео догадался, что там было. — С Рождеством, заноза.


End file.
